


Human

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [438]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: fic based off <a href="http://lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com/post/97700981542">this fanart</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompt asks here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Dean had found Cas sitting down, naked, curled up, shaking in the shower. Dean’s shower, actually.

“Cas? What the-Cas? Dude, you OK?” Dean asked, feeling the water, and feeling how cold it was. “Cas! What are you doing?” Dean said, turning the water to warm up, and he reached out a tentative hand, placing it on Cas’ shoulder.

Cas jerked at the touch, and Dean could feel how cold he was, before Dean stripped down, and settled behind Cas in the shower, thankful that the tubs were a little bigger than the ones at motels.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, trying to get him warmed up, legs splayed as far as they could go on each side of Cas.

“Cas, you need to warm up.” Dean said softly, lips pressing a light kiss against the back of Cas’ neck. “You’ll catch a cold.”

Cas said something, blocked from where his head was.

“Cas? What? I can’t understand you.”

“I’m not an angel, anymore Dean. I was tricked. I was used. Again.” Cas said, clearer as he shifted his head so Dean could hear him. “I can get hurt now and it won’t just get healed. I can get sick, as you say. I am human now. I was used. I was deceived. I am naive.”

“Hey.” Dean said, a hand raising to run through Cas’ wet locks of hair. “We’ve all been in that position, it seems our whole lives, people like you, me, and Sam have been used, and tricked. We’ve all pushed past, together. And we can do it again. Together. Just because you trust doesn’t mean you’re naive.” Dean said, pressing his forehead against Cas’ head, inhaling Cas’ scent. “We’ll get through this, Cas. We will.”

“I’m still not an angel though. I’ve seem to have lost everything.” Cas said, and Dean gave a soft sigh.

“You know, you have one thing that no one can take from you.” Dean said. “Something that you learned to gain when you were an angel.”

“And what is that?” Cas asked.

“Your humanity.” Dean said. “The humanity you have…that ain’t something anyone can just take away from you. Hell, it’s one of your defining aspects about you, Cas. Something that a whole bunch of angels don’t seem to understand. You’re different them ‘em, Cas. Special. Now you’re a little more different than them, but it doesn’t make you any less special.”

Cas nodded, and pressed back into the warmth Dean was giving him.

“Thank you Dean.” Cas said softly.

“Don’t worry about it Cas.” Dean replied.


End file.
